


Disastrous

by MissingLink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingLink/pseuds/MissingLink
Summary: Pressure to protect Paris from evil is slowly driving the young hero Marinette insane, and the need to be the perfect little hero has given the unknowing Hawkmoth a chance to akumatize the latest owner of Ladybug's miraculous. Due to the latest akumatization causing the absence of Paris' savior, it's up to Chat and the others to save Marinette... and possibly the world.





	Disastrous

Marientte's eyes watered as she entered the bakery her family owned, the smell of bread filled her nose as she desperatelly tried to cover up the fact she had been crying. Hearing her mother's light footsteps moving towards her, Marientte quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she threw on a fake smiled and dropped her arm to her side. Sabine Cheng was wiping her hands on herdress, a smile coming to her face when she noticed her daughter standing by the door.

"Marientte!" The plump women shuffled over to her, throwing her arms around her. "Welcome home dear. Your father is in the kitchen and I just made snacks, come and tell us about your day." Almost as soon as she said that, her smile fell, feeling her child tense up with a muffled sob. "Marientte?" stepping back, she watched the girl with worried eyes, Marientte shaking her head as her eyes watered again.

"I'm fine.." She muttered softly, biting her lip as she gripped the strap of her bag.

"Is this about that Adrien boy?" Sabine asked, wanting to help her daughter before things esculated. "Heartbreak happens sweetie, things will be fine!" She reached forward to touch her daughter's shoulder only to have her hand slapped away from her, her eyes widening as she wtched her daughter's expression turn to that of surprise before it darkened as she ran off. Rubbing her hand, she stared at the place Marientte had been standing. She'd never witnessed her daughter act like that before and her worry grew as she moved to follow after her but was stopped by her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"Give her time, she just needs to work things out on her own. She'll calm down and apologize." Tom smiled to her as she gave a small sigh, nodding in slight agreement.

\---

A man stood in front of a large window, his hands folded over the staff he rested on the floor. A grin formed on his face as the window before him slid opened. "Yes, a dejected mother only wanting to comfort her young daughter." He spoke as he reached forward, a butterfly flying to his hand, sqeezing his hands together. "Go my little akuma and evilize her!" He said quickly as he watched the newlyborn akuma fly off towards the newest victim.

 

Sabine messed with the ring on her finger, smiling to the person who walked into the store. She handed the box that had been sitting on the counter to them as she put the money into the register, waving bye to the person as they left. She didn't notice the akuma slip into the store as the person left, though as soon as she saw it coming towards her she panicked. "No! You stay away from me and my family!" she waved her hand around trying to swat it to the ground, bumping into the shelves. She fell to the floor, knocking pasteries to the ground with her as the akuma flew into her ring, trying to fight it before it finally took its hold.

"Mother, I am Hawkmoth" His voice rang through her ears "Your daughter refused your love, knocking your caring hand from her and your husband wants you to wait to comfort your own child. I have given you the power to make any and all want your motherly love, but in exchange you must bring me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous'!"

 

"Yes Hawkmoth" Sabine said, her eyes snapping up when she heard Tom run towards her.

"Sabine! Are you alright?" He asked quickly, reaching to help her up but she only slapped his hand away.

"There is no Sabine anymore! Only Mother!" Her voice rang as she stood up, the corruption spreading up her arm until her outfit was changed to a more motherly look and her hair flowed to her shoulders. She stepped forward, her barefeet pressing against the floor as she wrapped her arms around Tom's neck. "And no one refuses Mother" she pressed her lips to his head, turning him into a smaller version of himself. 

"Momma!" Tiny Tom's voice squeaked


End file.
